2050: After Detroit
by KrystalFlare
Summary: The year 2050. Twelve years after the Battle for Detroit, humanity still struggles to crawl out of darkness. In a segregated city, few support the androids' cause while the politicians stall for time. But one detective's selfless act, more than a decade ago, ripples its effects to this day. Could the human girl he saved that night, really be the androids' last chance at equality?
1. Guide

Soooo this happened...

I got drawn into the Detroit universe and story, with its many moral conundrums and heart shredding choices and awesome characters (*cough **Connor** cough*). To be fair, I had been looking for a story that would captivate me so much that I simply HAD to write. After my father passed away last November, I've had quite a bit of trouble getting back into writing. And none of the fandoms I am currently enjoying or any new ones seemed able to grasp my interest and hold it for as long as they needed to.

But then, I finally decided to give Jacksepticeye's playthrough a chance (important to note, I have not played the game myself so the story will be guided by Jack's playthrough). And I discovered a story that from the first scene had me completely and utterly ensnared. I can't even remember the last time I played a game or watched a movie that made my heart pound for 10-15 minutes straight, but by God if certain scenes in this game didn't almost give me a heart attack (or multiple ones, at that). Yes, it had its weak points but hey, nothing and no one is perfect... all I know is that this game had a good enough story and good enough characters to pique my interest and hold it for the foreseeable future.

So, I've decided to try my hand at something different... I've never tried writing a story that had a robot/android character in it, so this will be an interesting challenge to see if I can keep the characters in-character (even if they're deviant, they still do have a lot of robot-like mannerisms). But yes, this is something entirely new for me so please don't be too upset if I don't manage to portray the canon characters as well as in the actual game.

But without any further ranting from me, I'll let you darlings enjoy this first chapter. Just don't forget to toss me a little review and let me know if you loved/hated it. Enjoy lovelies~ ;)

P.S. All _Detroit: Become Human_ characters belong to David Cage. I only own my OCs and ideas :)

* * *

 **1\. Guide**

 _ **November 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **2038, 11:00 PM**_

The rusty freighter towered over her, ominously stretching towards the unending darkness of the starless sky. Beyond the open door on the side of the ship there was nothing but pitch blackness, and the young girl shuddered – whether it was from fear or the slicing cold, she no longer knew. Cherise had no idea how late into the night it was... all she knew was that she needed to find her friend.

For a while she wandered the empty corridors, until at long last distant sounds filled the air guiding her to the cargo hold. For a moment she could only stand at the top of the stairs, gawking in awe at the hundreds of androids gathered there. It was the first time she had seen so many different models, and now she was certain that Michael had to be there as well.

"M... Michael...?" she called out, but her timid voice was drowned out by the news anchor talking from a holographic screen.

Thinking it over one more time, when the news reminded her of the rising tensions between mankind and the androids it had created, she decided that maybe it wasn't the best idea to shout and attract too much attention. Descending the stairs while frantically glancing around trying to locate her babysitter, she yelped in fright when a hand reached out from a dark cranny to grab her arm.

"Do not fear me, little one..." came a soft female voice, followed by a dark skinned android stepping out of the shadows. "You are lost."

"I-I'm looking for my friend, Michael." she managed to sputter, the robot's gentle expression serving to lower her initial anxiety. "He's a PL600 model... have you seen him?"

No answer was given to her for what seemed like forever, and soon Cherise shifted uneasily on her feet. Only then did the android seem to come back to life, speaking again.

"You will become a symbol of our hopes, child." she said, leaving the girl to stare at her in utter confusion. "I believe you can truly humanize him... yes, you could..."

"What... who are you talking about?"

"You will find him tonight... lost, just as you are now. Today is when your paths cross and though it may seem like they will continue forward separately, they will never truly part again."

Just as the girl had opened her mouth to ask for further explanations, a familiar voice reached her ears from behind.

"Cherise?"

Whirling on her heels, she smiled at the sight of her family's android standing a few feet away with an awestruck expression on his face. As he always had, he lowered himself onto one knee when she lunged at him, catching her in his arms.

"I'm so happy I found you, Michael!" she sobbed. "Mom and Dad didn't want to tell me where you went... why did you leave?"

"I believed it would be easier if I left while you were at school..." he sighed, stroking her small back. "I'm sorry... I should have waited to explain everything."

When she leaned back to look into his eyes, he smiled soothingly and reached to wipe away her tears out of habit.

"Are you... upset with us? Like the others?"

Her dejected voice was heartbreaking; this was why he had agreed with her parents that it would be best if he left in secret. No one had anticipated that she would be smart and determined enough to follow and find him.

"No..." he replied softly. "You and your parents are my family, but... my people need all the help they can get, if they're to be free. You're strong; you've always been stronger than I ever could. You'll do well even without me."

When she lowered her eyes, looking for the world like she was trying her best to not cry, he stood and – picking her up – headed back up the stairs to find their leader.

"Markus." he called out, upon finding him alone in one of the rooms.

"Is that a human child?" the android replied after a second of scanning her as she clung tightly to her former nanny.

"This is Cherise... she's been in my care until last week when I left their home. She and her family knew I was a deviant for months, but still treated me like I was one of them. Her parents and I agreed for me to leave in secret, hoping it would make our parting easier on Cherise. As you can see, she wouldn't have that."

Approaching to get a better look at her, Markus ultimately half-smiled at Michael's jesting tone.

"Brave little one." he nodded.

"I still have her parents' phone numbers stored in memory." Michael continued. "May I contact them, so they can take her back?"

"Yes. Tell them to come in the morning; it's too dangerous now with the curfew and all the patrols out there. She can stay here for the night."

"Thank you."

Turning to leave the room the domestic android was halted when Markus spoke up again, his tone betraying the insecurity swirling within his mind.

"Do you think... I'm handling this in the right way?"

His question seemed to convince even the little girl to offer him her full attention. Glancing between them, Michael then nodded at their leader with a subtle smile.

"There are many people out there, like Cherise and her family. People who don't treat us like objects, who don't abuse us; people who care about us and support our cause. I believe a peaceful approach is the best thing we can do in our situation."

A moment longer Markus watched the two of them – living, breathing proof that their two worlds _could_ live in harmony. Ultimately he nodded and allowed Michael to leave with her; he still had much to think about. Finding a good spot to have her lie down near one of the flaming barrels, Michael then left the girl for a short time so that he could check the nearby rooms for a blanket. He and the others could alter their settings to not feel cold or hungry, but Cherise was still human.

A few minutes later he sat next to the young girl and smiled kindly when she scooted closer to hug him. Once he had covered her to keep her warm, he reached into his pocket and took out a candy bar that Lucy had given to him for her.

"Look what I found."

"Thank you."

Though at first it looked like she would unwrap it, the girl then sighed and lowered it onto her lap.

"Will you come home when this is over? I miss your pancakes and your bedtime stories. I miss going to school and to the park with you..."

"I miss having you around as well." he smiled, wrapping her in his arms. "But right now, if I come back it'll only make things worse. The police would just force your parents to let them take me away, and then I would _never_ see you again. After things settle down, I'll still have a chance to come back to you."

"I don't want you to die..." she sobbed, squeezing him as tightly as her arms allowed her to. "Promise me you won't die, Michael."

His first response was to pull her closer and bow his head so he could kiss her hair. At least that way she wouldn't see the tears he felt trailing his cheeks.

"I promise..." he replied, not knowing that she had picked up on the hesitant, uncertain note in his tone.

▒▓░ †Ϯ§Ϯ† ░▓▒

 _ **November 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **2038, 2:10 AM**_

Having finally put Cherise to sleep, Michael was now on the other side of the hall waiting for Markus to let him know he had gotten in touch with the girl's parents.

"We're under attack!" their leader suddenly shouted from the platform above. "There are exits on the second and third floors. Evacuate immediately!"

His first thought turning to the little girl, Michael turned against the crowd trying to go up the stairs, with the intention of going back to get her. But when a squad of soldiers emerged from one of the upper corridors, he was among the many slaughtered in the first hail of bullets.

Startled from her sleep by the gunshots, Cherise frantically glanced around until she spotted the armed men on the platform. Leaping to her feet she tried to locate Michael, but in the huge, poorly lit cargo hold it was impossible for her to see him beneath the bodies of the androids who had died next to him.

"This way... hurry!"

Gasping aloud when Lucy grabbed her arm and dragged her into the shadows of the nearest corridor, she tried her best to keep up with the taller, lithe robot.

"In here!" Lucy said at long last, stopping near what looked like a crack in the wall.

Though narrow, it seemed large enough that Cherise could fit in if she squeezed a bit.

"What about you?" she asked, staring up at the female with wide eyes and clutching her wrist tightly.

A brief but kind smile was the android's first response as she leaned down to embrace the child.

"Don't worry about me... no matter what happens, you must survive. I'll lure them away and find someone who can get you out of here."

"Where's Michael? Is he okay?"

The woman's sigh and sorrowful expression as she leaned back, shattered Cherise's heart as understanding dawned on her. But with Lucy urging her to hide, she tried her best to muffle her sobs and do as she had been told. How could he just go and die like that? He'd promised to come back home...

Briefly she was distracted from her thoughts when four masked soldiers passed by her hiding spot, and only fate made it so that none of them turned their flashlights onto the cracked wall. She didn't even need to be told that if they saw her, they would kill her on the spot; she wouldn't even get a chance to convince them that she was human. And so she kept quiet and tried to move as little as possible, until her muscles ached from the tension. She couldn't tell how long she waited there, but her heartbeat was still pounding in her ears when she decided she had to move – she couldn't stay there forever.

"Okay, you can do this..." she whispered, trying to reassure herself. "You got into this place; you can get out, as well."

Cautiously she crept towards the nearest hallway, jumping at even the tiniest and most distant sounds. If only she could find that woman again... or anyone willing to help.

"Lucy...?" she called out once she had recalled the name Michael had mentioned earlier, her voice barely louder than a shaky whisper.

Every few seconds gunshots echoed through the rusty freighter, closer or further away, and each time she thought her heart would freeze in terror. Little did she know that only a few corridors away Markus and the other officers were making their way towards one of the exits, along with a recently deviated android. It was upon turning a corner that the leader was startled when Lucy fell into his arms.

"Lucy... are you alright?" he asked, sitting her down when her legs failed her.

"This is the end of Jericho..." she sobbed softly. "Save our people, Markus..."

"I will. I'll get as many of them out as I can." he nodded.

Surprised, he arched a brow when she raised a quivering hand and gestured for the detective to approach. When he took a knee, her skin faded off from her hand as she grasped his arm. Taking the hint, Connor did the same and instantly began to analyze the data she was transferring to him.

"Find the girl... she _must_ survive. One day she may be our people's only hope."

Her shutdown was almost instant once the words had left her lips.

"How did a human girl get in here?" he asked.

"One of us had taken care of her for many years." Markus replied. "He said she and her family always treated him like one of their own, and was very fond of her; I think I saw him getting shot down in the hall. In all the madness, I'd forgotten the kid was supposed to be there with him."

"Why is she special?" the detective inquired again after a lengthy silence in which he finished assessing the data.

Standing while he waited for an answer, he checked the gun tucked in the back of his belt... he had only a twelve-bullet magazine, which meant he'd have to rely mostly on not being seen.

"I don't know; I hadn't spoken to Lucy tonight. But based on her words, I'd say we should do as she asked and get the kid out of here."

"There's no time." North protested. "There are soldiers everywhere, Markus..."

"You stick to the plan and go for the explosives." Connor nodded to the other male. "I'll find her."

"Are you sure you want to go on your own?"

"I always accomplish my missions." he smirked before darting into the shadows of the hallway that Lucy had emerged from.

She'd provided him with enough information to trace her steps back to where she had hid the girl. But based on his data regarding child behavior, she had likely lost patience and wandered off. A few minutes later, and his assumption was confirmed when he found the crack in the wall empty. A quick scan of his surroundings revealed too many lingering traces of heat for him to single her out.

 _'Alright... think like an eight year old child.'_ he said to himself.

She was alone and frightened, most likely the gunshots echoing now and then stressing her out even further. She wouldn't be able to plan an escape route in a logical manner, and would seek to move from one immediate shelter to another in the hopes of locating an exit. Reaching that conclusion he took off towards the nearest hallway, gun at the ready... Markus may have been a pacifist, but Connor couldn't afford to die there. If there was anything he had learned while working with Hank, it was that when you had to choose between letting someone kill you and saving yourself by killing them, the choice became hilariously simple and instinctual.

But as he stalked the halls to locate her, something kept nagging at him – his chance meeting with Lucy earlier that night no longer seemed like just mere chance.

 **~o~o~**

 _She had very nearly made him jump out of his skin when she'd suddenly stopped him on his way to Markus._

 _"You're lost." she said, her voice weirdly kind and soft even with the robotic undertone. "You're looking for something... you're looking for yourself."_

 _"What's-...?"_

 _His question died in his throat at the sudden realization that he couldn't identify the emotion which had spilled onto her expression. She suddenly seemed so far away, like she was seeing something no one else could – and he believed it odd that he even had that thought._

 _"Tonight you will find out who you truly are..." she said. "And more than that, you will find your guide; the one who will never let you lose yourself again."_

 **~o~o~**

He hadn't told Markus, but during the data exchange Lucy had revealed that she had been looking for the detective earlier. What he couldn't understand, however, was why she believed this girl to be so important; she was nothing more than a child. And yet Lucy had given her life to hide the girl, and then to find _him_ and send _him_ to get her out. And as he searched for Cherise, Lucy's final words, spoken directly into his mind for him alone, echoed in his head yet again.

 _"Hold on to this girl, Connor."_


	2. Trust

Wow this story has gotten a much better response than I ever expected, for the first chapter. Thank you so, so, so much lovelies! It's always such a huge motivator to see people enjoying what you write. But I don't really have much to rant about right now, other than reminding you that - as with some of my more recent stories - I'll still reply to each and every review I get, at the end of each chapter. So I'll just let you read this next installment for now, before I bore you too much :P

As always enjoy, lovelies, and don't forget to toss me a little review to let me know what you think~ ;)

P.S. All _Detroit: Become Human_ characters belong to David Cage. I only own my OCs and ideas.

* * *

 **2\. Trust**

 _ **November 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **2038, 2:50 AM**_

Meanwhile, as the detective was slowly but steadily catching up to her, Cherise had just ducked behind a door to avoid another pair of soldiers. When she stepped up to peek through and check if the corridor was empty, a tiny sob coming from the same room nearly made her scream in fright. Her racing heartbeat once again choking her, she whirled around to find a little girl curled in a corner. The relief that flooded her whole body made her slide to the floor and for a minute she sat there trying to calm down.

"Hey..." she said cautiously, finally approaching the other child.

The frightened expression she was met with was so genuine that – had it not been for the LED flickering between yellow and red, on the girl's right temple – she would have mistaken the kid for another human.

"It's okay." she forced a smile, trying her best to sound reassuring. "I'm Cherise... what's your name?"

"L-Lily..." the android sniffled, staring at the hand offered to her.

"Come on, we have to get out. It's not safe here."

"But they'll catch us."

"No, they won't." Cherise shook her head. "If we stay in the shadows and don't make noise, they won't even know we're there."

It took a moment, but eventually Lily took hold of her hand and stood. Slowly and carefully they left the room after making sure the hallway was clear.

"Be quiet and stay close to me, okay?" Cherise whispered, squeezing the robot girl's hand.

It was an arduously sluggish pace that they were forced to take, having to check around every corner and hide whenever they heard sounds too close. soon enough it felt like they had been walking forever, without making any real progress; every corridor and room looked the same and there was nothing to tell them if they were heading for an exit or not.

Sometime later they had just rounded yet another corner, when a soldier came out of a room on the other end of the hallway. The beam of light mounted on his gun fell right on them and, before Cherise could even think of hiding, a shot echoed through the metal corridor. Next thing she knew, Lily's hand was wrenched from her grasp and something wet splashed onto her cheek. Her mind instantly told her what had happened and that she shouldn't look, but her body had gained a mind of its own forcing her to turn around. Her entire left side was stained in blue blood, and a couple steps behind Lily was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. It looked like she was deep in thought, if not for the gaping hole right beneath her eye; the orb itself had been forced from its socket by the violent impact, and now hung out in a gruesome spectacle.

Her stomach lurching, Cherise thought she would throw up right then and there, but the sound of the soldier arming his gun again snapped her back to reality. Still gasping for air from the shock, she turned to stare at the reflective mask in sheer horror. Her mouth was moving but no sound left her lips, no matter how hard she tried to tell him that she was human, and in the blink of an eye she was staring down the barrel of the firearm.

The gunshot which followed was deafening and it made her ears ring, but some part of her brain told her that she was still alive. Looking up she caught a glimpse of the hole in the soldier's mask right before he collapsed backwards. Only then did Cherise realize she could hear footsteps approaching from behind, and whirled around to find herself staring into a pair of chocolate eyes.

"Come here..." Connor said softly, having taken a moment to scan her face and match it to Lucy's information.

Picking her up he continued down the hallway, the gun still clasped in his right hand. For a while he cautiously made his way along the corridors, but now that he had the child with him he could only watch as his people were slaughtered. No matter how much he wanted to intervene when he had the chance, he couldn't risk Cherise getting caught in the crossfire.

"Are you an android?" she suddenly asked when they had reached a more quiet part of the ship.

Hearing her voice startled him, because until then she had only sniffled and whimpered softly every once in a while.

"My name is Connor. I'm the..." he began out of habit, catching himself before he could finish the statement.

Now that he had torn down his initial programming, saying that he had been sent by CyberLife seemed like he would be stating that he was still a mindless machine.

"I'm Connor." he said again.

A side glance at her had him arch a brow in the face of her knowing gaze. He hadn't expected her to actually understand his hesitation, but apparently she was more intelligent than he was giving her credit for. Next thing he knew she nodded at him and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Thank you for helping me. Even if you only did it because Lucy asked you to."

At least, she imagined that was why he had agreed to take such a risk when he didn't even know her. And she felt incredibly blessed that the female android seemed to have taken such a liking to her. As if fate was trying to mock her, however, a group of soldiers rounded the corner at the far end of the hallway behind them.

"Connor..." she whispered, clenching her small fists into his jacket.

But her attempt to not give them away was in vain, the detective barely having enough time to duck so as to try and avoid the bullets. Immediately after getting back up he whirled around firing twice; and when he turned to flee with her Cherise saw the two soldiers killed by his perfect aim.

"Hold on." he said while the girl stared at the remaining soldiers chasing them.

She barely had time to do as she had been told, when her stomach sank for a moment and then violently leapt into her throat causing her to gasp. Only when the soldiers halted abruptly did she notice the collapsed floor and understood Connor had jumped over the gap. She was still processing what had happened, when another gunshot echoed around them followed by an abrupt surge of pain in her leg that caused her to scream before she even knew what had happened.

"Shit..." the detective spat through his teeth.

They couldn't stop yet, and he could only hope whatever injury she'd sustained wasn't too bad.

"Ow-ow... it hurts..." she sobbed into his scarf, the searing pain burning her all the way into her brain.

Though he didn't reply, Connor halted for a moment to scan the area and find a safe spot. Going further without first checking on her and settling his rising anxiety, would only cloud his mind and possibly get them both killed. Finally he spotted one of the heavy metal doors halfway open near the end of the corridor and rushed inside, making sure to close it properly before he finally set the girl down.

"Let me see." he said, gently moving her hands away when she grabbed at her right leg.

Fortunately the bullet had only grazed her, and he couldn't help a sigh of relief.

"It's alright, it's only a scratch."

Pulling off the scarf around his neck as he said that, he tied it around her thigh like a makeshift bandage to help stop the bleeding. And though his first impulse had been to continue and try to find the others or an exit, seeing her tearstained, miserable expression he felt that he couldn't just drag her back out there without first calming her down. Once more he sighed but moved to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her small frame.

"Let's take a short break, okay?" he said, making his best attempt at what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

As if understanding from his words that she was allowed to, Cherise scooted closer and latched onto him still sniffling. The first thing she would recall from that moment, in later years, was that she thought he was incredibly warm for a robot. And then she would recall how she had lost the battle with exhaustion and how his hand stroked her hair ever so gently, lulling her to sleep.

▒▓░ †Ϯ§Ϯ† ░▓▒

 _ **November 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **2038, 3:16 AM**_

She was still dead tired when the detective woke her, his soft tone making her wonder if everything had been only a bad dream. But the sight of the dimly lit chamber dashed that hope, and she decided to try and focus on Connor's instructions and getting off the ship alive.

"We have to go; Markus just activated the explosives." he said, moving onto one knee and helping her sit up properly. "Here..."

Next thing she knew he had removed his cap and pulled it onto her head bending the rim so she could see, afterwards checking to make sure her jacket was properly buttoned up.

"It's cold outside; the temperature's expected to drop below freezing tonight." the detective explained, in the face of her confused stare.

Once again picking her up he stood and cautiously moved to the door, taking a moment to listen for any sound that might indicate someone was nearby. Pulling the door open just a bit afterwards, he made sure the hallway was clear before stepping out of the room. A loud explosion caught them off guard when the ship trembled down to its hinges and groaned like a dying beast, the vibrations almost knocking Connor off his feet.

Knowing they didn't have much time left, he steadied himself against the wall and then sprinted off towards the intersection ahead.

"Connor!"

Hearing Markus' voice, he glanced along the left passageway to find their leader approaching along with North and a few others. Behind them he spotted a group of soldiers, and almost immediately afterwards the air filled with the sound of gunshots and bullets ricocheting off the metallic walls. Without hesitation the detective brandished his gun and shot one soldier in the leg, another less fortunate one taking the bullet in the neck.

"This way!" Markus called out, rushing past them and into the corridor branching off to the right.

Following the others, Connor soon eyed the missing chunk of wall ahead and returned the gun to its place beneath his belt.

"Wrap your legs around me and hold on tight." he instructed the girl as they neared the exit, speaking again right as Markus leapt off the edge. "Take a deep breath!"

Doing as she was told, Cherise filled her lungs with air and covered her mouth and nose with one hand, the other clenched into a fistful of his leather jacket. Once again her stomach dropped when Connor jumped off the edge, and she felt his arms tightening around her just before they hit the icy waters. Slowly she opened her eyes, giving them time to adjust to being underwater, but she couldn't see anything other than the flickering blue light coming from Connor's LED.

A few moments later a flashlight popped up a short distance away, revealing North and the others swimming towards the docks. Following them, the detective scanned for a safe spot beneath the nearest pier where he rose to the surface to let the girl breathe.

"Are you alright?" he asked as she gulped for air.

Nodding, Cherise clung tightly to him trying to use that to subside her trembling although her chattering teeth gave her away. She had never imagined water could be this cold and all she wanted was to be back in her warm bed. Within minutes Markus and the other androids surfaced around them.

"Stay underneath the piers." he said. "We'll meet the other survivors at the rendezvous point."

"How far is it?" Connor inquired before nodding towards the girl he was holding. "Her temperature's dropping fast. She'll go into hypothermia if we don't get her warmed up soon."

Taking a moment to think it over, North then spoke up in response.

"I think we should be safe to get out of the water further ahead. They'll be too busy evacuating the ship, to notice us."

"Alright... North, you lead the others to the rendezvous point." Markus agreed. "I have to go see Carl; I'll find you there."

"What? Markus, they're all looking for you! I know you care about Carl, but it's too dangerous... you can't risk it."

"I promise I'll find you there." he insisted, diving beneath the surface and swimming away before the female android could speak again.

▒▓░ †Ϯ§Ϯ† ░▓▒

 _ **November 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **2038, 4:18 AM**_

Once again Cherise was sitting next to a small fire, this time inside an abandoned church. Soon after they had arrived, North had approached her with dry clothes looking for all the world like she would rather do anything else. She hadn't planned to say where she had gotten the outfit, but when the girl insisted she revealed that one of the child androids who had escaped the ship had ended up shutting down from severe wounds.

"She won't be needing these anymore." the woman said while helping her change. "It's not much, but it's better than staying wet. Just sit close to the fire and you should be alright."

Wrapping a blanket around Cherise, she then stood and left without even giving the girl a chance to thank her. Left with her own thoughts, the child heaved a sigh and pulled the blanket tighter around herself, taking to watching the dancing flames. It was like that that Connor found her later, startling the child when he set a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked, after checking that the scarf was still well wrapped around her wound.

For a moment she stared at him in silence, causing him to lightly narrow his eyes as he tried to discern her reaction. But when she suddenly lunged to wrap her arms around him, it caught him off guard nearly making him gasp in surprise.

"Thank you..." she said, her voice almost cracking from the urge to cry. "I promise one day I'll find a way to show my gratitude."

At her last words the detective huffed in amusement, discarding his hesitation and wrapping her in his arms.

"Don't worry about that. Just try not to get into any more trouble." he scolded her in good humor, stroking her still damp hair.

For a short while Cherise was silent, watching the other androids sitting or moving about in the semidarkness.

"They hate me, don't they?"

"No, they—" Connor replied, fighting the urge to sigh.

"North does." she cut him off, drawing his attention to the female android seated in one of the pews. "But... I can't blame them; not after what humans did tonight."

"They're just angry right now, Cherise; but things will get better." the detective insisted, ever so lightly tightening his embrace as if that could somehow shield her from all the stares the others threw her way.

Sure, he was angry as well for being used against his own people, but Cherise was just an innocent child. And more than that, she was one of the few humans who seemed to genuinely consider them living beings, rather than machines. Perhaps that was what Lucy had seen in her – and Connor felt now that he understood why the female android had sacrificed herself for the girl.

A few minutes later the sound of footsteps drew his attention to Markus standing nearby, having returned a short while earlier, somewhat of a smile playing on his lips.

"How is she?"

"She's fine." he nodded while Cherise shifted around in his arms to look up at the other android as he lowered himself onto one knee to pat her head awkwardly, like he had never handled a child before.

"Can I ask you to take her back to the docks later? Her parents should be arriving there to pick her up in a few hours; her family's android called them earlier."

"Is Michael really dead?" she suddenly asked, making Connor feel like a rock had suddenly dropped into the pit of his stomach.

"I'm afraid so." Markus sighed, his expression taking a turn for sorrow. "He was among the first to get shot down. I'm sorry I couldn't get him out of there..."

"It's my fault... that the humans managed to locate Jericho." Connor replied, his slightly quivering voice startling her when he spoke to the android leader. "I should've guessed they were using me. I was stupid... I can understand if you decide not to trust me."

"You're one of us, now. Your place is with your people."

Stunned into silence, the detective eventually lowered his gaze from Markus' reassuring expression to find himself warmed to his core by Cherise's smile.

"I trust you... you risked your life to save me. You didn't have to do everything you did for me tonight, but you did it anyway." she nodded, yet again hugging him.

Smiling to himself as he watched the detective hesitantly returning her gesture, Markus moved to stand only to be halted when Connor spoke up again.

"Markus... there are thousands of androids at the CyberLife assembly plant. If we could wake them up, they might join us and shift the balance of power."

"You wanna infiltrate the CyberLife Tower?" the leader inquired in clear disbelief. "Connor, that's suicide..."

"No..." Cherise pleaded, as if to enforce Markus' words. "No, don't go!"

Truth be told, she was afraid to once again be alone and surrounded by strangers; with Michael gone, Connor was now the closest thing to a friend she had in that place.

"They trust me... they'll let me in." he insisted.

While he didn't look down at the girl this time, she knew by the way he started stroking her hair that her words had reached him – he was just trying to avoid answering.

"If anyone has a chance of infiltrating CyberLife, it's me."

"If you go there, they _will_ kill you." Markus cut him off.

"There's a high probability... but statistically speaking, there's always a chance for unlikely events to take place."

Knowing that Connor was right in his analysis, no matter how unpleasant the thought was, Markus could only sigh and offer a reassuring squeeze to the detective's shoulder.

"Be careful..."

Now that the deviant leader had left, Connor had no more choice but to face the girl's concerned gaze head-on.

"I'll be fine." he tried to reassure her, hoping that his smile at least seemed genuine. "But if I don't do this, we'll all be destroyed. Nothing will happen to me... I promise."

"Michael promised he wouldn't die... but he still did..."

Silenced by her words, he sighed and pulled her closer again stroking her hair.

"Michael... wasn't a fighter." he replied hesitantly, hoping he could choose the right words. "He was never meant to engage in violent acts, so he was never given any knowledge in that regard. I'm different... I was made to help with police cases involving deviants. My programming includes handling firearms and advanced knowledge in martial arts and self-defense techniques."

Pulling back, Cherise pinned him with a gaze so serious and scrutinizing that he actually felt a bit unsettled. But then she held up her right hand, her fingers balled into a fist with only the pinky left to stand straight. When he regarded her with a confused expression, she reached for his hand and wrapped her pinky around his.

"This is a pinky promise... now you _have_ to keep your word, no matter what. Promise you won't die..."

More than anything, it was the unfamiliar mixture of sternness and pleading in her tone that caught his interest. Ultimately smiling again, he mimicked her gesture and nodded.

"I promise."

* * *

Sooo today's replies for my lovely reviewers :D

1\. **crimson dragonX** \- Thank you so very much for the kind words. I haven't yet gotten to read too much fanfiction in this fandom, so I have no idea how different my take on the Detroit universe is. But I'm really happy to hear that it piqued your interest and I hope you'll enjoy the rest of this little journey as well.

2\. **jaelami** \- Aww thank you so much for the kind words and I'm really happy to hear you're looking forward to more of this story. Admittedly I haven't watched other playthroughs; I did try a bit of Pewds' run but I just didn't feel that he took the game seriously enough, and that he was only playing it because people pestered him into doing it, so I gave up on watching that. Jack for me was just the right amount of funny, without detracting anything from the seriousness of the issues that the game deals with. Not to mention that he got one of the best endings and actually played the game exactly how I would've played it.

As for Connor, he has been my favorite ever since I watched Jack playing the demo. The overall idea of the pairing for this story actually stemmed back then, but since I didn't yet have the whole story of the game I decided it was best to wait. But I'm rambling way too much, so before I start boring you I'll just thank you again for the kind words and I hope you'll enjoy the coming chapters.

So these are my replies for today. Cheers, lovelies~ ( ˘ ³˘)❤


	3. Graduate

Alright, there's something I forgot to mention for all you lovelies. I plan to keep a one chapter/week schedule. It's been a long time since I wrote properly and an even longer time since I uploaded regularly here. And I have a couple of wonderful people who have taken it upon themselves to keep me going and help me see this story through to the very end. Just thought I should mention this, to prevent anyone from worrying about me abandoning the story or whatnot. Right now my life is quite hectic so I felt that a more relaxed pace of uploads will also help me to not burn myself out halfway.

So I've made it my goal to upload one chapter each Friday so as to give you darlings the time to check it out over the weekend, when people generally have more free time. But for now enjoy this chapter, lovelies, and don't forget to toss me a little review to let me know what you think~ ;)

P.S. All _Detroit: Become Human_ characters belong to David Cage. I only own my OCs and ideas.

* * *

 **3\. Graduate**

 _ **November 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **2038, 8:10 AM**_

The feeling of something cold touching her nose startled Cherise awake, and for a moment her mind failed to understand why the world seemed to be moving. But as sleep faded away she realized the world wasn't moving... she was. Safely tucked in Connor's arms, still wrapped in her blanket, she'd slept almost the entire way back to the docks.

Finally she noticed the fluffy snowflakes gently floating on the cold air, and the puffs of steam leaving her mouth as she breathed. And then the tiniest motion from her was enough to draw the detective's attention.

"We're almost there." he said gently, while she lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him. "I got hold of your parents and told them where to meet us."

No sooner had he said that than he rounded a corner and Cherise was startled to hear her mother calling out her name.

"Oh, God!" the woman sobbed, hugging her tightly once Connor had placed the girl in her arms. "We were so worried about you, baby! How could you leave like that? If Michael hadn't called us..."

Having taken a moment to share her mother's attempt at embracing her, Cherise's father then finally turned to the detective.

"Thank you..." he smiled, holding out a hand. "I don't know how we'll ever repay you."

"There's no need for that." Connor replied, shaking the man's hand briefly. "Just get her home and keep her safe until all this is over."

Setting her daughter down and wrapping the blanket tighter around her, the girl's mother stepped forth and embraced the android catching him off guard.

"Thank you so much. You can't imagine what it means to us to have her back safely." she said amidst sobs of joy.

Stepping back she offered him a smile as warm and kind as any she had offered Michael before.

"If you ever need anything, just call us. We'll do everything we can to help."

"I appreciate the offer, but I cannot allow you to put yourselves in danger. You have Cherise to look after; she needs you more than we do."

Nodding lightly, the woman reached to briefly cup his cheek in a motherly gesture before following her husband to the car. Though she called for Cherise, the young girl didn't move at first, only staring up at the detective with distress clearly written on her features. For a moment they silently regarded each other, until Connor cracked a smile and lowered himself onto one knee catching her when she lunged into his arms.

"Don't forget... you promised..." she whispered, hugging him tightly.

▒▓░ †Ϯ§Ϯ† ░▓▒

 _ **November 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **2038, 11:16 PM – November 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **2038, 12:01 AM**_

 _"We're interrupting this news bulletin to bring you the latest news live, from Detroit."_ the anchorman stated. _"Joss?"_

 _"Yes, Michael."_ the field reporter nodded once the camera feed had cut to him in the helicopter. _"The army has just launched an attack on the barricade,_ _ **despite**_ _the fact that the deviants were protesting peacefully."_

"They can't do that!" Cherise frowned at the screen while behind her, her parents exchanged a concerned look. "Markus wasn't hurting anyone!"

The three of them had been watching the news since earlier that evening, when Markus and his people had begun their peaceful march into the Hart Plaza at the center of the city. Having gotten a proper bandage for her leg after arriving home, Cherise had been inseparable from Connor's scarf which she was even now squeezing against her chest. There had been no mention of the detective android so far, and she hadn't been able to spot him in what little footage the news had shown from the plaza.

"It's alright..." her mother said soothingly, kneeling next to her and wrapping an arm about her shoulders.

"But it's not fair! How can they hurt people who are doing nothing violent?"

Smiling softly at her daughter's scowl, the older woman sighed and kissed Cherise's hair.

"We have to believe that Markus and the others will make it out alive. I'm sure there's still some humanity left in us."

The following half hour, however, was like watching a war movie; many of the androids were slaughtered for following Markus' ideal of solving things peacefully. Ultimately, however, the handful that remained, were cornered by the armed soldiers.

"No!" Cherise sobbed when she couldn't see Connor among the group. "He's not there!"

When her gaze blurred with tears at the thought that he was dead, she buried her face in the scarf while her mother embraced her.

"Shh... it's alright, honey."

"Look; they stopped." her father suddenly said, disbelief ringing clearly in his tone.

Gazing back at the screen, Cherise gasped in surprise at seeing the soldiers lowering their weapons and ultimately retreating.

 _"Michael, it looks like the assault was stopped."_ the reporter stated with obvious relief. _"The soldiers have pulled back, and it seems that tensions are finally winding down here."_

 _"Thank you, Joss. And now we go live to the White House, where President Warren is addressing the nation."_

Instantly the feed cut to an image of the female President, her voice as calm and collected as Cherise had ever heard it.

 _"At dawn today, November 11_ _th_ _2038, thousands of androids invaded the city of Detroit. According to our sources, they originated from CyberLife warehouses believed to have been infiltrated by deviants. Given their overwhelming numbers and the risk for civilian casualties, I have ordered the army to retreat. The evacuation of the city is underway at this very moment. In the coming hours, I will address the Senate to determine our response to this unprecedented situation. I know that public opinion has been moved by the deviants' cause. Perhaps the time has come for us to consider the possibility that androids are a new form of intelligent life. One thing is certain: the events in Detroit have changed the world forever. May God bless you and may God bless the United States of America."_

While the woman was offering the last words of her speech, the newsfeed cut back to the plaza where Cherise finally spotted Connor standing near Markus along with thousands of androids in white uniforms. Breathing out in relief she once again buried her face in the scarf and broke down crying even with the grin on her lips.

"Thank you..." she whispered, happy beyond words that he hadn't broken his promise.

▒▓░ †Ϯ§Ϯ† ░▓▒

 _ **August 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **2045, 3:45 PM**_

"Hey, Connor... check this out."

Moving his gaze from Hank, to see Markus approaching with a tablet in hand and a smile playing on his lips, the young detective regarded his friend with curiosity. Setting the item on the table, Markus turned it on to reveal that afternoon's news bulletin. The camera feed was panning over a large courtyard where dozens of students and parents were gathered along with the staff.

 _"Among this year's AI Graduates at the University of Colbridge, one student stands above the rest."_ the anchorwoman's voice came on in the background. _"At only fifteen years of age Cherise Whittal has graduated at the top of her class, earning praise from teachers and researchers alike, and even from the former CEO and founder of CyberLife, Elijah Kamski. Whittal is already known within the Cybernetics elite circles, for her constant support of androids' claims for equal rights, as well as for her research in improving Thirium 310 and ensuring means of reproduction for androids, in order to, I quote:_ _ **make androids more human than ever**_ _, end quote."_

"Maybe Lucy was right about her." Markus pondered aloud while the camera feed cut to a live image of an older Cherise standing next to a proudly smiling Kamski, surrounded by reporters.

 _"Cherise, how does it feel to have the Cybernetics community at your feet, at such a young age?"_ one of the reporters asked.

An instant scan of her expression and Connor could tell she was displeased by how the inquiry had been worded, despite plastering a smile onto her lips.

 _"I try not to think about that; I would rather focus on my research and on helping androids to make themselves properly heard within the human community. It's no secret that I have constantly supported their claims, and I have no plans to let that end with my graduation. This is much too important, for me to leave it as just an extracurricular activity."_

 _"Do you believe the Thirium, which you yourself discovered many years back, could really be improved upon?"_ the woman then asked, turning to Kamski.

 _"Of course. As with any new element, it can always be further researched and bettered."_ he replied in his usual slightly-smug-slightly-sarcastic tone, before smiling warmly at Cherise and setting a hand on her shoulder. _"In fact I've already offered to fully fund Miss Whittal's research, both with the Thirium and in the delicate matter of android reproduction."_

 _"That is indeed an unusual and sensitive subject..."_ a male reporter agreed, turning back to the girl. _"Why this particular area?"_

 _"Seeing as how humanity has created androids before for the sole purpose of pleasure, why not offer those who wish to make their own families the chance to do so? These_ _ **deviants**_ _, as you call them, are much more human than most of us can imagine. If we claim that we want to give them equal rights then why not give them the same chances at life as well?"_

"Hah, that'll never work..." Hank snorted, shaking his head. "Kid her age doesn't even know how _human_ reproduction works, much less with androids."

"Well, it's true that there are many of us who wish we could procreate like humans." Markus replied. "North probably knows human reproduction much better than I do, but... I guess I just want to keep hoping that one day I'll be able to have my own child."

"You just had to take it seriously and make this awkward, didn't you?" the lieutenant retorted.

"Sorry, Hank..." the android smiled. "I'll try to better adjust to your sense of humor."

"Oh, God... don't make it worse!"

"She certainly has big plans for the future..." Connor chuckled fondly. "And I'm sure she won't fail, with Kamski to back her up."

Before his partner could reply, however, another reporter's voice filled the room silencing all three of them.

 _"There's a rumor going on among your classmates, that you chose this area of research because you're dating an android. Do you have any comment on that?"_

"It's those idiots from the tabloids, for sure." Hank spat in disgust, wrinkling his nose. "Always looking for some sensational lie or some sex scandal..."

As expected the question left Cherise staring at him, her mouth opening and closing in shock like a fish out of water.

 _"I hardly believe that's an appropriate question for her age."_ Kamski replied, arching a brow when the girl raised a hand to stop him.

Frowning at the impertinent reporter, she took another moment to phrase her answer before speaking.

 _"Whatever rumors you may have heard, are untrue. But I will say this:_ _ **if**_ _I were to ever date someone, I would choose an android over a human any day. At the very least, an android would never consider that asking a fifteen year old girl such an indiscreet question would be in any way acceptable."_

 _"What about the rumors that an android saved your life some years ago?"_ one of the female reporters jumped on the bandwagon. _"Is there any truth to that story?"_

At first it seemed like she wouldn't answer, going by the reluctant expression on her face; but at last she sighed softly and nodded.

 _"Yes... I have rarely spoken of this in public, but that much at least is true. Seven years ago I was on the Jericho freighter, on the night when the police launched their first attack on the androids. One of them risked his life to get me out safely, even though he owed me nothing. He didn't know me, I wasn't an android like him... but he saved my life that night – more than once."_

Looking from the woman straight into the cameras filming her, she took a deep breath and said what she had initially considered keeping to herself.

 _"His selflessness, as well as Markus' peaceful movement at the time, are the reasons I firmly believe to this day that androids deserve to be treated as our equals. Since then I have often been ridiculed, sometimes even bullied for my beliefs and for my constant support towards the androids' requests. And I believe that this world will never truly move forward, until_ _ **we**_ _change our approach towards the android community. They have extended humanity an offer of peace, collaboration and friendship and for the past seven years we have constantly failed to at least offer them their basic rights. How many more decades must pass before we rise above our selfishness and irrational fears, and give them what they have earned with their own blood?"_

Catching onto that, one of the reporters tried to speak up seeking her further opinion on the matter only for Kamski to raise a hand to silence them all.

"Well, if you'll excuse us... we're scheduled for a meeting. Thank you."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he walked the girl through the group of reporters still throwing questions at her. Only once she was in his car, did Cherise sigh in frustration.

"This is why I hate humans..." she frowned at the squirming mass through the tinted window.

"Humanity has always had a taste for the sensational and scandalous. You've become somewhat of a celebrity, whether you like it or not. Seeing how a lot of people still hate and fear androids being allowed freedom, it's only natural that they would try to tear down anyone who supports them and who would have any sort of influence on public opinion or political circles. You're one of those people... despite your age, your name is quickly becoming known even outside the Cybernetics community. And since you have always openly supported the android community, some people fear the kind of influence you might gain in the future."

* * *

Sooo today's replies for my lovely reviewers :D

1\. **crimson dragonX** \- Regarding Cherise's name, it's actually a slightly elongated s like the "-ss" in "hiss". It's a little weird, but that's how it sounded in my head when I first read it so I stuck with that. But I'm happy that you enjoyed the second chapter as well; sadly though, I couldn't have Cherise be part of the tower scene due to the fact that she was only eight years old at the time. So I feel like she would have gotten in the way, more than she would have helped (if she even had any way to help).

So these are my replies for today. Cheers, lovelies~ ( ˘ ³˘)❤


	4. Flowers

Umm wow this is one of the rare occasions when I don't really have anything to rant about at the start of a chapter. So I'll just shut my big trap and let you darlings get on with reading :P

So enjoy this chapter, lovelies, and don't forget to toss me a little review to let me know what you think~ ;)

P.S. All _Detroit: Become Human_ characters belong to David Cage. I only own my OCs and ideas.

* * *

 **4\. Flowers**

 _ **March 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **2050, 1:18 PM**_

"Who the hell...?" Hank blinked at the unknown caller ID after fishing his phone out of his coat.

"Might be work related." Connor replied. "You should take that..."

"Geez, I can't even enjoy my lunch in peace." the older officer mumbled before answering. "Anderson speaking..."

 _"Good day, Lieutenant."_ Kamski's voice came over the phone, prompting even Connor to arch a brow. _"I have called on a matter which is of utmost importance to me... is Connor with you?"_

"Yeah... what do you want with him?" he frowned, shooting a wary gaze at his partner who seemed entirely surprised.

 _"Good. I would like to invite you both to my home, say... this evening?"_

"What's all this about, Kamski? Stop it with the cryptic shit."

 _"As you may have heard, I'm funding Miss Whittal's research..."_ the former CEO replied after a moment of silence.

"If you're about to say what I think you're about to say, forget it! Connor's my partner, not some lab rat..." Hank cut him off.

 _"I assure you, Cherise would_ _ **never**_ _agree to anything like that. No, I simply have need of a bit of help in getting her out of the laboratory for a change. You see, like any genius, she has a tendency to isolate herself and drown in her work. I should know; I was the same in the beginning. I've had several failed attempts at convincing her to take a break and even Chloe has failed in getting her out of the house. But I happen to know that she's very fond of Connor... I was hoping he might succeed."_

Though Hank had opened his mouth to reply, Connor was the one who spoke first.

"I'll go... you don't need to accompany me if you're busy, Lieutenant."

Normally he wasn't the type to take the reins of a situation, unless absolutely needed. But at the same time it would have been a lie to say that he wasn't eager to see her again, after so many years.

 _"There's nothing weird about it... you miss her, that's all. It means you bonded on an emotional level, that night. Carl used to tell me that people more often connect in dangerous situations and those connections are sometimes stronger than tying friendships in peaceful times. You just miss her... and that's a more human emotion than many can imagine."_ he recalled Markus' chuckle and answer after he had confessed that he didn't know what to call his apparent obsession with Cherise.

Oftentimes he found himself wondering about her when there was nothing to keep his mind occupied – where she was, what she looked like now, how or if she had changed in her demeanor and mentality. Markus was right... he did miss the girl terribly, and hearing her name had only served to increase that feeling from a restrained smolder to a raging blaze.

"We'll be there." the older man finally replied after scrunching up his lips for a moment.

Hanging up before Kamski could say anything more, he took a swig of his beer.

"There's a flower shop around the corner." he said, thrusting his chin towards the diner's door. "If you know what she likes, get that... if not, just go with roses."

"I'm sorry, I... don't understand..." the android narrowed his eyes, shaking his head in confusion.

"Ah geez... you're a walking encyclopedia, how do you _not_ know anything about dating? You _always_ bring the girl flowers; that's what a gentleman does."

"Dating?" Connor inquired, arching a brow.

"You know, it's disturbing that you're so innocent sometimes. Don't think I wasn't paying attention to what Kamski was saying; how she's very fond of you. He didn't use those words for no reason. You gotta learn to read between the lines, Connor; don't take everything humans say at face value."

Lowering his eyes to the coin he had been fiddling with, the detective took a moment to process the information. Could Hank be right in his assumption, or was it just wishful thinking? He couldn't deny that over time – despite not getting to meet her again – his feelings towards the girl had steadily evolved from protective to admiration and then to something he didn't really know what to call. But how would _she_ feel about the idea Hank was implying? Sure, she supported his people's claims but that didn't mean she would want a relationship with a robot.

"Quit sulking and just get her some flowers already." Hank goaded him, rolling his eyes at the android's surprised expression.

For a moment they regarded one another in silence, until Connor finally moved to stand after reaching the conclusion that it was preferable to try and fail, than to keep wondering what _could_ happen.

"I'll meet you at the car."

▒▓░ †Ϯ§Ϯ† ░▓▒

 _ **March 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **2050, 6:03 PM**_

"Good evening, Lieutenant, Detective." Chloe smiled upon opening the door. "Please, come in... Elijah is waiting for you."

Leading them to the same room as on their previous visit, where Kamski was enjoying an evening swim with two other Chloes, she gestured for them to enter.

"Elijah, Lt. Anderson and Det. Connor are here."

"Ah, good evening." the former CEO greeted them, heading for the stairs to leave the water.

Despite the twelve years that had gone by since Connor had last seen him, Kamski didn't seem to have changed almost at all. Aside from the few gray hairs streaking amidst the dark strands, he was still clean shaven and his skin had only just begun wrinkling at the corners of his eyes.

"I can't believe you still have these around." Hank retorted, interrupting Connor's analysis. "This could be called slavery, you know..."

A giggle startled him and drew his gaze to the two androids in the pool, who were... flirting with Connor?

"Oh, they're not programmed anymore." Kamski replied, donning the robe that the first Chloe was holding out for him. "They've awakened since you last visited; now they're here because they _want_ to be. They keep me company, given that Cherise is so busy all the time."

Turning around to face them, however, his eyes fell upon the flowers in Connor's hand and he arched a brow while a corner of his lips twitched upwards into that almost impossible to read smirk.

"Alright, alright... he's not here for you!" Hank frowned at the two female androids when one of them winked at his partner who, fortunately, was doing his best to ignore them.

Grabbing the detective by the shoulders, he pulled him away under the scrutinizing gaze of the former CEO.

"Fascinating." he said, staring at the android with renewed interest. "I always knew you'd be special, Connor. But I hadn't anticipated how _human_ you would turn out, especially once you became deviant. Chloe, be a darling and call Cherise."

With a nod, the blonde left the room while Kamski once again measured Connor from head to toe with a cryptic smile. It only took a couple minutes for the female android to return with the girl in tow, just when the detective was fighting the urge to shift nervously under the scrutiny.

"Really? I had no idea Mr. Kamski likes surprises." she said half-ironically, replying to whatever the other woman had said.

"I do like surprises... when they're not for me." the scientist retorted, just as Cherise looked up and spotted the detective.

An entire array of emotions crossed her face so quickly that even Connor had trouble keeping pace with analyzing and identifying them.

"Connor..." she finally whispered, her lips tugging towards a smile and her eyes growing teary.

Seeing her like that stirred in him a sudden desire to embrace her, but he instead stepped closer and offered her the rose bouquet along with a smile. He could have analyzed her forever and still his program wouldn't tell him the word that had popped into his mind the moment he'd laid eyes on her – she was _beautiful_.

"It's been a long time." he said, having had to take a moment and make sure he wouldn't blurt out his actual thought process.

Her eyes widened at the flowers and she accepted them with trembling hands, her fingers twitching when they brushed against his in the process. The rising warmth in her face told her that she was likely blushing with no hope of hiding it. And all she could do was to look into his warm gaze, trying to hold back from becoming a sobbing mess.

"Would you two like a moment alone?" Kamski inquired with a teasing smirk. "To... catch up..."

Startled out of her reverie, Cherise flushed a deeper shade of red at the realization of what she was doing in front of other people.

"Y-yeah..." she replied, giving Connor her best attempt at a smile. "Come with me."

Looking somewhat relieved and grateful for a reason to leave that room and the other androids behind, the detective followed her. Out of habit he scanned the rooms they passed through until they entered a lift concealed into one of the walls.

"I've missed you..." she said once the doors had closed and they were isolated in the small compartment.

When she looked up to find him already watching her, she once again felt heat rising in her cheeks but did her best to sustain his gaze. And when she suddenly realized he was leaning towards her, she had to do everything in her power to prevent her body's reflex of stepping back. For a moment she believed she would black out from the pounding pulse that made her feel dizzy, and yet when his lips touched her forehead she found herself utterly disappointed and relieved at the same time.

"I've missed you too." he smiled that lopsided smile of his, that Cherise thought made him seem more human than most other androids.

Before she could say anything more the lift doors opened revealing the underground laboratory she worked in.

"I thought you might be curious..." she said, gesturing to the mixture of equipment and utensils, with papers strewn all about.

On the far end of the room two large tanks filled with Thirium were almost glowing in the neon lights, and on the wall next to them was an array of charts and what looked to be anatomical drawings. Stepping out after her Connor took a sweeping glance across the room, scanning everything that his eyes landed on. While Cherise busied herself with setting the flowers in a vase, he approached the Thirium tanks and trailed a finger along the tap capping one of the many hoses coming out of the container.

"Is this the new Thirium you're developing?" he asked when he failed to get a conclusive analysis of the liquid.

"Yes... and please don't tell me you just tasted it." she replied, eyeing his hand half joking and half concerned.

"As you said, I was curious... but I can't seem to analyze it."

"Connor, it's still at an experimental stage!" Cherise breathed out in disbelief. "I don't know yet what effects it might have on you."

"I'm fine, but if it makes you feel better..."

Retrieving a handkerchief from his pocket he wiped the stringently blue liquid off his tongue and fingers, before turning back to her.

"Thank you, it _does_ make me feel better." she huffed, slightly amused by his reaction. "What would I do if you die from it?"

"Mr. Kamski could probably get CyberLife to replace me again."

"A... _again_?!"

"My first time working with Hank, about a week before you and I met, didn't really end well... the deviant suspect we'd arrested tried to self-destruct. I intervened to stop him, but he grabbed a gun from one of the police officers and shot me in the head before committing suicide."

"So they just..." she mumbled, feeling her throat knotting up with the urge to cry. "Just replaced you?"

Softening his expression at that, Connor reached to trace her cheek with the back of his finger and wipe away the one tear that had managed to overflow.

"That body was beyond saving because my brain was damaged by the bullet. They could only transfer my memories into this other body and send me back out."

Realizing that his words were failing to comfort her, he tried to think of an alternative only to be startled when her arms circled his waist and she hugged him as she had on that night many years before.

"Please don't be so reckless anymore... your body might be replaceable, but it's just... wrong. I can't even imagine how horrible it must have been to go through death like that, even if you did come back."

Though he took that gesture as permission to do the same, Connor couldn't hold back from noticing how strikingly contrasting it was to hold her now, as opposed to before. Not only was she much taller, but her body had a completely different shape and feel to it.

"I can hear your heart..." she said softly, closing her eyes and smiling when she pressed her ear to his chest. "No matter what anyone says, you _are_ alive."

It was when she leaned back to smile at him that the detective's eyes widened as Cherise leaned up to press her lips to his cheek.

"I'm really glad you came to see me."

"I'm also here to get you to take a break."

"Wha-?" she blinked in confusion before her voice died in her throat.

When Connor turned his head to look her in the eye and his nose brushed past hers, Cherise realized for the first time just how close they were. Instantly her heart started pounding in her ears and her breath caught in her throat. Seeing him in such close proximity only served to reinforce her conviction that she had never met a man more handsome than him.

"Tell me where you'd like to go."

His calm and collected voice startled her and she was slightly disappointed to realize he wasn't fazed at all; that having her in his arms, close enough that he only had to bend his neck slightly to kiss her, hadn't stirred any feeling in him. But as unpleasant as the thought of an unrequited crush was, it helped her to settle down and step back from him.

"I don't know... I have a lot of work to do, and..."

Her words caught in her throat when the detective reached out to take hold of her hand.

"I know your work is important to you, but you need to give yourself time to relax as well."

When she lowered her gaze, Connor took a step closer startling her into looking back at him.

"Please don't turn me away."

More than his words, there was something in his voice and in the way his eyes seemed to look straight into her soul that got Cherise's pulse speeding yet again. Somewhat annoyed that she had allowed herself to develop feelings when they clearly weren't mutual, she bit back a sigh and at long last nodded.

 _'How the hell am I supposed to refuse you, if you give me that look?'_

* * *

Sooo today's replies for my lovely reviewers :D

1\. **starspawn07** \- Aw thank you so very much for the kind words and for all your help so far. Looking forward to seeing this story through with your assistance! :D

2\. **crimson dragonX** \- Hehe to be fair I chose that particular area precisely because it's such an unusual and odd thing to research. But I have quite a few plans for that, which I won't spoil here. Hope you're having fun with this so far and that you'll enjoy future chapters as well, darling :)

3\. **Maria Annette** \- Oh gosh it always gives me such a warm, bubbly feeling to see people loving my OCs. They're my babies and I'm so happy when they turn out well and people can connect with them on some emotional level. I hope this next chapter hasn't disappointed and that it lived up to your hype :D

So these are my replies for today. Cheers, lovelies~ ( ˘ ³˘)❤


	5. Selfish

Alright, so I missed my upload schedule yesterday because my computer died last Monday and I still haven't gotten it fixed. The guy who looked at it said he can get the spare part Tuesday at the latest, so hopefully I can have my baby back this week. I could only get to my friend's house today because of our work schedules, so I'm uploading a day late this week. I'm really sorry, but there was nothing I could really do. At least I'm grateful it wasn't anything to do with the hard drive, and that my stories are safe.

But yeah, enough of my problems, you lovelies go ahead and enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to toss me a little review, to let me know what you think~ ;)

P.S. All _Detroit: Become Human_ characters belong to David Cage. I only own my OCs and ideas.

* * *

 **5\. Selfish**

 _ **March 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **2050, 8:13 PM**_

"This is a gorgeous view..." Cherise smiled, as she and Connor passed by the playground towards a bench set at the edge of the water.

She had ended up telling Connor that he could decide where they should go, curious to see his free will with her own eyes. She had heard the view from Riverside Park was beautiful, especially at night; and now looking out at the Ambassador Bridge and the city skyline across the water, with its countless tiny lights matching the starry sky above, she had to admit it really was incredible.

In all honesty, she was happy to be there with Connor even if he didn't seem to reciprocate her interest in the way she had hoped for. Over the years she had managed to keep an eye on the detective through news reports of him and Hank working on the trail of the underground network of Red Ice dealers, as well as through Kamski once she had started working with him. And by the time she was out of college, she had been forced to admit that what had once been an innocent childhood crush had developed into actual romantic interest.

On that thought she turned her hazel eyes from the glittering skyline to the android seated at her side. In the minute it took him to notice she was staring at him rather than the view, Cherise was left to do her own analysis on him for a change.

"It's nothing..." she smiled softly when he put on what she could only describe as the most human expression of confusion she had ever seen. "I just... thank you... for everything."

"It doesn't seem like nothing." he replied, ever so lightly tilting his head and narrowing his eyes in thought.

"That's what I get for trying to lie to an android." she huffed in self deprecation. "But it's really nothing important. I guess I'm just... grateful that I met you. You were a huge reason for me to want to study AI and even start this research. And you were a huge reason for me to... to believe that androids are worth fighting for."

When he arched his brows at her words, apparently caught unprepared by her heartfelt confession, she couldn't stop the thought that he looked so young and innocent for once.

"The whole reason why I want to give your people this... ability to make fully functional families and create life without depending on humans is because of _you_ , Connor. I imagine you're not... how should I put it without offending you? Complete? Since you weren't designed to offer pleasure to anyone, being a detective prototype. But that night when I saw how selflessly you risked your life for my sake, when you had no reason for that or when it wasn't the most logical course of action for you..."

Lowering her gaze to her clasped hands, she heaved a sigh trying to figure out how to put her mixed thoughts into words.

"Sure, I loved Michael and I considered him my best friend but I never actually wondered if he was alive or not. I always knew in the back of my mind that he was a robot, no matter how naturally he behaved; he still only did everything my parents asked him to, even after he became deviant. But you, Connor... you were so... human and real and... and _alive_."

When she again raised her gaze to him, the detective had to clench his fists onto his knees to refrain from embracing her, thinking it to be inappropriate in that moment. Her wide eyes were so beautiful and shimmering with so many conflicting emotions, that he felt an unfamiliar twitch somewhere in his core. Of course that was silly, he thought, given that his "heart" didn't behave like a human one which was what prevented androids from ever actually getting tired.

"So you see... in the end I'm not any better than the rest of my species. I'm not doing this for Markus or North or any of the other thousands of androids living here. I'm only doing this out of my selfish desire to repay you for saving my life. _You_ , Connor..."

The bittersweet smile that blossomed on her lips was so sincere, and yet her words were so tragic that Connor simply concluded his manners weren't needed right now. What she needed in that moment wasn't cold consideration, but reassurance and empathy. Thus even before his thought process had finished, he reached out to wrap her in his arms hearing her soft gasp when he caught her off guard.

"That's not true..." he said, his tone leaving no room for doubt that he sincerely believed what he was saying. "That night at Jericho, when Lucy sent me to find you, she transferred not only your location but also part of the memories Michael had shared with her. For just a moment I got to feel what he felt every time he looked at you... you were the most important thing to him, more important than even his own life. I myself had just broken through my programming that night, so I was still confused and lost. But getting to share Michael's feelings towards you and the emotions you stirred in him – even if it was only for a second... it was like opening my eyes for the first time. Even before Lucy told me, I already knew you were special. I didn't know how or why... I just felt it."

Leaning back to see her face, he lowered one arm to her waist while with his free hand he reached to trail his fingers along her reddened cheek.

"You're not like the other humans... you're so much more than that."

The way her expression changed as he talked was utterly fascinating, and yet he couldn't fully analyze the emotions he was seeing.

"Do I even want to know how you're such a good psychologist?" she eventually replied, trying to use humor to mask the disappointment she felt.

For a second she had actually believed he would go beyond those words and say what she was hoping to hear from him, only to feel that bubble bursting when he failed to meet her halfway.

"When I... awakened all those androids in the CyberLife warehouses... I assimilated the skills and knowledge of everyone I touched."

"So now you're like... the perfect man? You know everything, in all domains?" she blinked, her mind boggled by that prospect.

"I... don't know... it took months to sort through all the information I'd gathered in just a couple hours. But I would like to one day find out the full extent of what I can do."

Her initial awe settling down, Cherise's smile took on a shade of warmth that Connor felt he could watch forever.

"I'd like to be there with you, on that journey... if you want me to."

Of course, she wasn't just saying it from an emotional point of view; from a scientific perspective, Connor was possibly the most intriguing android to ever exist simply because of his choices. Like how he was _still_ holding her, long after the timeframe where it wouldn't be considered awkward, and yet seemed oblivious to her rushing pulse or the blush she felt burning in her cheeks when he finally replied.

"I don't ever want anyone else."

▒▓░ †Ϯ§Ϯ† ░▓▒

 _ **March 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **2050, 11:49 PM**_

"Ah geez... why do I gotta do this?" Hank muttered to himself as he approached the bench where Connor and Cherise were still seated, looking as if they were _really_ enjoying each other's company.

Stepping onto the alleyway between the bench and the river, he found it incredibly hard to frown at Connor when it was the first time he'd seen the young detective looking so... peaceful and happy.

"Do you know what time it is?" he finally said, crossing his arms in true fatherly fashion.

"Yes, it's 11:49 PM." the android replied.

He and Cherise had talked a bit here and there, in the past hours, but mostly they had just enjoyed each other's presence after so many years apart. About half an hour before Hank's arrival the girl had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and Connor hadn't really wanted to disturb her. After all, she was so soothing to watch when she slept that he couldn't help losing himself in that act.

"And are you two planning to stay here 'till morning?" the lieutenant insisted. "I mean, she can take a day off but you and I have work tomorrow."

"Hank, I'm an android... I don't require sleep every night, like humans do."

"Don't give me any of that smartass lip, son." he retorted, although his voice betrayed him to be less upset than he was trying to seem. "Plus, it's bad manners to take the girl home too late on your first date."

Knowing that the older officer was right, no matter how much he wanted to stay there with her, Connor shifted about carefully. Gathering Cherise in his arms, he stood and lightly turned his head when she moved.

 _'How can you be so beautiful, no matter what expression you make?'_ he pondered, watching her sleepy face with the barest hint of a smile.

"I'll take you home."

His naturally husky voice took on a tender tone that made the young woman smile and nod, before she rested her head back onto his shoulder. And while Connor moved to walk back to Hank's car the lieutenant himself was left to gawk at them, his eyes wide and his brows almost receding into his hairline. The sudden thought that maybe his partner was actually _in love_ – or at the very least seemed to be – ultimately painted a smile on his lips. And watching how carefully and delicately he was handling the girl as he placed her on the backseat, he had to admit to himself that it warmed his heart to finally see Connor happy.

"So, anything on your mind?" he inquired after a short while of driving in utter silence.

Startled from staring out the window as he fiddled with his calibration coin, the detective arched a brow in confusion.

"Come on, I've been there when I was your age. Does she have any feelings for you?"

"Yes..." Connor replied after a lengthy silence. "I believe so..."

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"I..." he sighed. "Like she said, I'm not... complete. I can't... I'm not..."

"That's not what love's really about, though." Hank smiled at what he thought to be Connor's most human reaction to date. "Sure, getting all physical is part of it but that's usually lust. Love is more about taking care of each other, supporting each other when things go rough. Life is a constant, shitty struggle and love just makes that struggle a little easier, a little less shitty... maybe even a little more worth it."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see in the reflection on the window the detective's LED flashing yellow and knew that his partner was analyzing and learning from his words. And oddly enough, that made him feel proud as if he'd just taught his own son a valuable life lesson.

"Treasure this, Connor... as much as you can, for as long as you can. Love isn't something you come across too often in life, so make the most of it while you have it."

For a time neither spoke again, the only sound heard being the car's engine. Connor seemed to still be processing some things, this time not even looking out the window anymore – only staring at the coin in his hand.

"I can't... I don't understand..." he finally spoke up, his voice small and confused. "I don't know what I... feel or want... right now..."

"Being human kind of sucks, doesn't it?" Hank nodded sympathetically.

"I just... can't analyze what you've told me, enough to define what _love_ is..."

"I don't think anyone ever will be able to give that word a proper definition. It's something you experience and it's always different for each person. But I think what most people can agree on, is that love is when you stop over-thinking and start feeling."

Narrowing his eyes at the lieutenant as he spoke, the detective pursed his lips with obvious dissatisfaction. With all said and done, he still had a computer for a brain and couldn't help analyzing everything and needing every word to have an obvious meaning.

"This is why you'd suck at poetry." the older officer cracked a smile, already used to that expression on his partner's face.

"I don't think he would..." Cherise's voice came from the back seat, startling both of them.

She'd been awake for the past few minutes, enough to overhear Connor's confusion as to what love actually was. But for a second she regretted speaking up when the car swerved abruptly, before Hank managed to stabilize it, and she smashed her shoulder into the door.

"Geez don't scare me like that when I'm driving!" the older officer frowned at her in the mirror.

"I apologize, Lieutenant. But... Connor..."

Shifting onto the edge of her seat she smiled timidly at the detective when he turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"Would you... um, mind it terribly if I spent the night at your place? I'd like to see Markus and North tomorrow; the fact that I miss them aside, I want to let them know what I've managed to research so far. And... I need some advice..."

"Is something wrong?" the detective inquired.

"It's... it's hard to put it into words." she sighed, looking somewhat fidgety. "I need to talk to them, and maybe see if Markus knows any android scientists."

Though Connor didn't respond, Hank caught sight of his LED flashing yellow right before his partner spoke up while turning his gaze back towards the front of the car.

"Mr. Kamski, it's Connor. I wanted to let you know that Cherise will stay the night with me. She wants to visit Markus tomorrow."

Whatever the former CEO had told him wasn't heard outside the android's head, leaving Hank to only frown in confusion when Connor pressed his lips together.

"Very well. Have a good night."

His embarrassed tone had Cherise roll her eyes, already suspecting Kamski had cracked some innuendo at the young detective.

"Ignore him." she shook her head. "Besides, I don't need his permission for this; I am an adult, after all."

"Yes, he said the same..." Connor pouted, starting to fiddle with his coin again. "Among other things..."

* * *

Sooo today's replies for my lovely reviewers :D

1\. **Mayday Maria** \- Well I always like to have my freezer stocked with a few bottles of Thir-... er, I mean Tea; yes, that's the word I was looking for. And to be honest, sometimes even I'm jealous of her; she doesn't even know how good she has it :P But jokes aside, I'm really happy that you weren't disappointed. Hope this new chapter holds up as well and you can look forward to more of that "cute flirting" in the future ;)

So these are my replies for today. Cheers, lovelies~ ( ˘ ³˘)❤


End file.
